Joyeux Anniversaire, Rin !
by Sam-Elias
Summary: 3 Anniversaire, 3 Année différente et rien n'est réellement simple mais comme on dit, la chance tourne un jour! ...Il faut seulement être patient et Rin, la patience, il commence à connaitre.


**J'ai essayé, j'ai réussi [je suis géniale] ... x) quel modestie !**

**Non plus sérieusement, un Joyeux Anniversaire à Rin ! Et donc pour l'occasion un nouvelle OS.**  
><strong>Qui à la base ne devait pas être pour cette occasion mais bon, j'ai juste changé quelque petit détail.<strong>  
><strong>Et non, pas de lemon pour cette fois!<strong>

**Résumé: **_3 Anniversaire, 3 Année différente et rien n'est réellement simple mais comme on dit, la chance tourne un jour! ...Il faut seulement être patient et Rin, la patience, il commence à connaitre._**  
><span>Pairing<span>: **_...Je ne le dis pas mais vous avez déjà deviné, non !_**  
><span>Rating<span>: **K+

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>1.2 et 3. …La troisième fois est la bonne.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>2 Février 2012 :<span>_

Loin de tout, loin de sa famille, un jeune garçon se retrouve assis à une table et seul.  
>Sous le soleil Australien, Rin est de sorti et se retrouve maintenant dans un petit café face à un cupcake solitaire.<br>Rappant la crème à l'aide de l'un de ses doigts –_qu'il lèche ensuite_- une moue triste se dessine sur son visage.  
>Il se sent seul. Aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire et personne ne lui a encore souhaité. Personne ne l'a encore appelé. …Personne ne pense à lui, il en est sûr.<br>Il ne plaint pas ces collègues de classe ou ces coéquipiers de natation –_loin de là_- puisqu'ils ne sont même pas au courant de cette chose alors il se tait et mange son « gâteau ».

**_ Joyeux anniversaire.**

Dit sans conviction et à voix basse, il prend sa première bouchée.  
>Ces 16 ans ne se présente pas sous les meilleurs auspices mais cela peut toujours s'arranger même s'il n'y croit rien.<br>Observant les alentours, il peut entrevoir d'autres personnes de son âge avec plus de peps et d'entrain que lui ! Il peut entendre le rire de certaines personnes et cette petite chose l'enfonce un peu plus de cette grisaille qui l'entoure.  
>Terminant sa pâtisserie, il fixe un garçon de son âge un livre à la main. Le jeune homme fait penser à son ancien meilleur ami, un ébène qu'il admire plus que tout –<em>encore aujourd'hui-.<em>  
>Et pendant de longues minutes, Rin fixe le brun calme et concentré. A cet instant, il aimerait bien être entouré de ces anciens amis <em>–ne pas les avoir quitté, être resté avec eux<em>- mais à cause d'un égo blessé et malmené, il s'est enfui.

Terminant son chocolat chaud _–boisson qu'il boit depuis petit_- il continue de rêvasser sur sa chaise.  
>Arrangeant l'une de ces mèches, il pense sérieusement à couper ces cheveux <em>–à cause de moquerie qu'il entend- <em>et parce qu'il les pense trop long à cause d'autres.  
>Encore pensif, Rin Matsuoka reste là <em>–dans ce café confortable-<em> pendant près d'une heure et scrute la moindre petite parcelle de vie à l'intérieur de ce microcosme.  
>Là, il ne se sent pas trop dépaysé, la langue est sans aucun doute différente mais si on fait abstraction de ça, rien ne change.<br>Ou qu'il soit, il est seul et dépourvu de sourire.  
>Il cherche inlassablement la lumière mais pour la trouver, il passe dans des zones d'ombres interminables.<p>

… .

Le reste de la journée se passe ainsi et quand il se retrouve dans les douches après un entrainement épuisant et pas à la hauteur de ces espérances, il continue de soupirer.  
>Sortant et s'habillant rapidement du survêtement de l'équipe, il rejoint ces quartiers pour une soirée paisible et atrocement calme.<br>Grimpant jusqu'à sa chambre, il se laisse tomber sur son matelas et fixe son plafond blanc.  
>Les minutes passent et continuant sa dépression de la journée, il ne fait pas attention à la sonnerie de son cellulaire –<em>pas immédiatement en tout cas<em>-.  
>Mais forcé de constater que son interlocuteur insiste, il décroche bon gré mal gré, son foutu téléphone, non sans une once de colère dans la voix.<br>Depuis quand est-il devenu si susceptible !? Aucune idée… . Peut-être depuis toujours sans le savoir.

_**_ Allo, c'est Rin.**_

_**_ Mon bébé, joyeux anniversaire ! Tu as terminé les cours, je ne te dérange pas j'espère.**_

_**_ Non ça va. Merci, maman.**_

_**_ Tu as une petite voix, non !? Est-ce que tout va comme tu veux !? Je t'ai envoyé ton cadeau d'anniversaire, tu le recevras dans les prochains jours. …Ah Kou, tu veux parler à ton frère !?**_

Le téléphone change de main et la petite sœur de ce mauve apparait au combiné.  
>Toujours jovial et surexcité, elle monopolise la parole des minutes durant et souhaitant une bonne fête à son frère, elle continue sa conversation à sens unique.<p>

_**_ Je pensais que tu reviendrais. …T'es chiant d'être parti si loin.**_

_**_ Il faut bien que je m'entraine, non. Et toi, comment se passe ta dernière année !? Tu travailles bien tes cours !?**_

_**_ Ne te fais aucun souci, je marche sur tes traces. Tu nous manques ici, tu sais. **_

_**_ …Vous aussi. T'sais, j'reviendrais un de ces jours alors n'emploie pas ce ton chagriné.**_

Une petite dispute entre frère et sœur se fait et pendant de longues minutes, ils s'insultent gentiment. Gentiment et comme avant.  
>L'appel dure encore des minutes entière et pendant ce lapse de temps, Rin se sent revivre. Se sent revenir un peu chez lui grâce aux voix familières.<br>Là, une petite lumière s'allume dans le cœur du violet et se raccrochant à cette chaleur qui l'envahit, il se dit que tout ira bien.  
>Que quoi qu'il fasse, il sait qu'un jour tout ira parfaitement bien pour lui.<br>Alors ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur des anniversaires qu'il a connu mais au moins on lui a souhaité alors il est heureux.  
>Heureux d'être encore « précieux » pour quelqu'un.<p>

… .

_2 Février 2013._

Il est là depuis 6 mois. Son retour au Japon n'a pas été des plus réussi mais ça s'est arrangé.  
>Il y a eu beaucoup de bataille. Beaucoup d'explications. Et beaucoup de regards noirs pour rien.<br>Donc aujourd'hui, tout va bien. Tout va mieux en tout cas.  
>Maintenant inscrit au lycée Samezuka, il a rencontré des personnes étranges <em>–qui l'énerve et qui l'irrite-<em> mais qui ont le mérite de l'avoir bousculé et fait comprendre des tas de choses.  
>Il s'est fait des amis <em>–de bons amis- <em>et même si l'entrainement est pénible, il trouve un malin plaisir à faire tourner son capitaine en bourrique.  
>Des répliques sarcastiques. Des jokes à l'humour noir. Des sourires vicieux et malins. Voilà ce qui caractérise Rin à présent.<br>Il a changé. Il s'est forgé un caractère de dure à cuire et cette chose a déroutée certaines personnes.  
>Finalement, il n'a pas coupé ces cheveux –<em>seulement taillé de temps à autre<em>- et cela lui va a ravir.

**_ Tous aux vestiaires ! C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, rentrez chez vous.**

**_ Techniquement, on rentre tous au dortoir. **

**_ Matsuoka, fous-moi le camp c'est ton anniversaire, non ! 17 ans ça se fête, alors décampe et va t'amuser.**

**_ Sans toi dans les parages, facile. …Oublie pas, ce week-end.**

D'un geste de la main et d'un sourire en coin, la conversation se termine entre un capitaine et son sous-fifre.  
>Quittant les alentours du bassin, il laisse son ainé seul et se prépare maintenant à passer une soirée tranquille et sans doute mouvementé. Pourquoi !?<br>Peut-être parce que son petit-ami l'attend déjà dans sa chambre et qu'ils ont prévu de passer la nuit à l'extérieur pour l'occasion.  
>Qui est le petit-ami de Rin !? Une personne qu'il connait depuis longtemps et sur qui il craque depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Tachibana Makoto.<br>Sa préférence pour les hommes ne date pas d'hier seulement, il a toujours préféré le cacher _–pensant que cela serait mieux-._  
>Souriant à l'idée de pouvoir se retrouver seul avec le vert <em>–qu'il ne voit que rarement selon lui<em>- sa douche se fait rapide et son changement de vêtement également.

Intérieurement, la joie explose partout en lui alors qu'à l'extérieur rien ne fait illusion à une quelconque joyeuseté.  
>Peut-être est-ce normal puisque le mauve fait partie de ceux qui ne disent rien. De ceux qui gardent tout pour soi et qui ne dévoilent que des choses superficielles, banales et sans réelles intérêts.<br>Il ne dit jamais de chose importante de peur de se tromper ou de paraitre complètement stupide et s'il ne se prive jamais de montrer sa « méchanceté », il préfère garder sa bienveillance pour ceux qui le mérite.  
>Ses pensées sourient et déambulant dans le couloir, il quitte le gymnase serein.<br>Empli d'une nouvelle excitation _–différente de celle qu'il a pour la natation-_ ces pas l'amène très vite à un dortoir qu'il connait parfaitement.  
>Grimpant jusqu'au quatrième étage, celui-ci est désert puisqu'il appartient à la section athlétique et alors que ce lilas s'avance jusqu'à sa chambre des bruits le distrait.<p>

Levant les yeux au ciel, il pense que son imagination lui joue des tours pourtant quand il se stoppe devant sa porte, le doute n'est plus permis. Quelque chose se passe. Quelque chose d'étrange.  
>Rin tend l'oreille, essaie d'entendre la conversation tenu et là <em>–alors qu'il se demande avec qui Makoto peut converser, il se rappelle de son colocataire malade-.<em>  
>Soupirant et se frappant mentalement, il enclenche la poigné et ouvre la planche de bois qui le sépare de son copain !<br>Un petit sourire aux lèvres se montre, se dessine seulement pour le brun dans les parages et enfin dans la même pièce, le sourire disparait aussi vite qu'il est apparu.  
>Une vision se fait, se fige et reste.<br>Pour le coup, …il ne sait plus quoi penser. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Il ne sait plus rien. Tout a été oublié !

**_ Rin !? Je…, c'est pas ce que tu crois.**

**_ Rin-senpai !**

Aux sons, un cœur reprend ces battements et une respiration irrégulière se fait. Des images cauchemardesques lui arrivent par centaine et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter !  
>Pourquoi SON petit-ami se retrouve dans ce lit avec un autre !? Pourquoi est-il nu ou caché d'un simple drap !? Pourquoi son foutu coloc' est dans le même état !? Pourquoi !? …Pourquoi ça lui arrive !? Pourquoi aujourd'hui !?<br>La main crispée sur la poignée, Rin ne veut pas la lâcher. S'il le fait, il… .

**_ Tu n'aurais pas dû arriver si tôt, Rin. **

Serais-ce de sa faute !? Il se le demande là. …Ne pas arriver si tôt !? Est-ce qu'il se moque ou est-il seulement sérieux !?  
>Le brun l'approche, tend l'une de ces mains vers le visage du mauve et tentant de le toucher, il se fait jeter. Repousser brusquement et sans autre avis que de rester éloigné.<br>Il doit parler. Il le sait. S'il ne le fait pas, il risque simplement de les tuer ou pire encore.

**_ Arriver si tôt. …Es-tu seulement sérieux, Makoto !? Dois-je vous laisser encore une demi-heure !?**

**_ Rin c'est pas-**

**_ Ta gueule, enfoiré ! Tu ne sautais pas Nitori et je ne l'ai pas vu s'empaler sur toi ! Mon imagination est parfois déroutante, c'est fou !**

**_ Senpai j- !**

**_ Le malade imaginaire, oublie-moi. …Oh merde, voilà c'est ça. Il essayait de te guérir en attendant que mon entrainement se termine et tu as malencontreusement glissé sur son thermomètre, c'est ça !? …Bande d'enflure !**

Son ton est tranchant mais pas haut. Il est assassin mais pas élevé.  
>Rin se sent juste trahit, en colère, humilié et terriblement mal. Il a vraiment très mal au niveau de la poitrine mais il ne le sent pas réellement. Sa haine est bien trop présente pour l'instant.<br>Là, il veut simplement les détruire. Leur faire du mal. Qu'ils souffrent !  
>Et alors que le brun tente de nouveau un rapprochement <em>–pour se faire pardonner- <em>une droite le percute de plein fouet.  
>Un poing frappe sa mâchoire sans retenu et son visage tourne à 90 degrés. Le Matsuoka frappe fort.<br>Il frappe et il évacue un peu de son mal-être.

**_ Ne me touche pas. …C'est terminé.**

**_ Tu ne peux pas décider de ça, comme ça. Putain Rin, écoute-moi au moins.**

**_ Parce que tu es terriblement crédible, habillé d'un drap. …Espèce de connard, p'tain j'pensais que…- Tu caches bien ton jeu, pourriture.**

Les prunelles sangs n'ont jamais été aussi mauvaises qu'à cet instant, aussi vide de sentiment que maintenant et c'est sans doute cette chose qui fait le plus peur.  
>Rin montre toujours quelque chose au travers de son regard et là, …Rien. Ses iris sont glacés. Totalement imprévisibles.<br>Et quand sur sa droite, son cadet tente une approche en un regard, il immobilise le plus jeune. …Vraiment, Nitori peut bien se pavaner devant lui à dire qu'il est le meilleur ! En vrai, il a simplement voulu prendre ce qui lui appartenait.

**_ Toi…, tu devrais m'éviter. J'te jure que si on se retrouve seul, j'suis pas sûr qu'on te revoit en vie. Vous êtes…-, …vous êtes vraiment des ordures.**

**_ Rin, je suis désolé. **

Le violet ne prend pas la peine de répondre à cette dernière phrase.  
>Il est désolé !? Réellement !? …Rin, lui est désolé d'avoir cru en ces belles paroles et en sa belle gueule. Il est désolé de lui avoir fait confiance.<br>Les poings toujours serrés, il aimerait les frapper durement et sauvagement mais une chose l'en empêche. …Son cœur qui se manifeste de nouveau et qui lui hurle sa douleur.  
>Claquant la porte de la trahison, il ne s'en va pas très loin. …Son cadeau d'anniversaire est horrible et inavouable.<br>Un quart d'heure auparavant, il pensait encore passer une bonne soirée et là, tout s'écroule.  
>Il avait tout misé sur Makoto Tachibana. Absolument tout et voilà le résultat.<br>En plus de se retrouver seul pour son anniversaire. Il se retrouve aussi avec un cœur en miette et brisé.

S'enfermant dans une chambre ou le noir prédomine _–puisque le propriétaire des lieux est absent- _Rin se laisse glisser contre un mur au pied d'un lit défait.  
>Gardant ses jambes contre son torse, il les enroule de ses bras de sorte à faire un cocon autour de lui et de sa peine.<br>Doucement la colère laisse place à la tristesse et une larme se montre_ –aussi discrète que silencieuse-. _Il pensait au moins être unique et même pas.  
>En un quart de seconde, avec la première personne venu, il a été remplacé et jeté aux oubliettes.<br>La chambre de son capitaine –_lieu qu'il utilise généralement pour passer le temps et se confier_- est devenue son refuge.  
>Il ne voit pas où aller d'autre, ni à qui en parler d'ailleurs. Parce qu'il est sûr que le Tachibana a déjà raconté sa version des faits à Haruka.<p>

_**_ Joyeux anniversaire, Rin. …Tu es cocu. **_

Il se trouve pathétique et son sourire sans âme en est bien la preuve. Il se trouve vraiment minable et complètement inutile.  
>Enfonçant un peu plus la tête dans ses bras peu réconfortant, il essaie de trouver une respiration morte avec tous ces sentiments.<br>Rin se sent oppressé, asphyxié et étouffé.  
>Il suffoque parce qu'il aime ce brun. …Parce qu'il aimait ce brun !? Il ne sait plus bien. Il veut juste oublier. …Tout oublier. Ne plus se rappeler.<br>Il pensait avoir fait le plus dur. Il pensait que ces problèmes avec Haruka étaient le centre de toutes ses idées noires mais non.  
>Il est lui-même le centre de cette malchance permanente et tenace.<br>Énervé de cette conclusion, un mur se fait frapper par un crâne dur et des poings douloureux.  
>Puis quelques instants plus tard, la tempête se calme comme elle est apparue. …Brusquement.<br>Rin veut renier cette date. Oublier le chiffre deux. Et faire abstraction de tout. Il veut faire souffrir un gris et un vert comme ils l'ont fait souffrir.  
>Il veut se venger et les punir de ce qu'ils lui ont fait.<p>

En vrai, il ne peut pas être heureux. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pense.  
>Personne ne le traite « bien ». Tous se moquent de lui et il est blessé.<br>De nouvelles larmes se montrent _–elles aussi sont silencieuses et belles_- et ne prenant pas la peine de les effacer, il repense à la vision d'horreur qu'il a eu.  
>Il ne méritait pas ça, il en est sûr ! Il ne méritait pas qu'on le trompe de la sorte et ce mauve veut comprendre ce qu'il a fait de mal.<br>Il veut à tout prix trouver cette « lumière » pour aller mieux. Il veut un vrai bonheur. Pas un éphémère. Pas une illusion de bonheur. Un vrai. …Ce lilas veut juste être compris.  
>Il ne sait pas à quoi peut bien ressembler cette éclairci qu'il recherche depuis longtemps maintenant mais ce n'est certainement pas à une ampoule qu'on allume.<p>

… .

_2 Février 2014._

Aujourd'hui est une date taboue et tous ceux qui côtoie un violet le savent.  
>Il a réussi à surmonter sa rupture houleuse avec le brun et à présent, ils se parlent plus par obligation que par réel amitié.<br>_-Obligation car ils ont des amis en commun, notamment Haruka-.  
><em>En dernière année de lycée mais en vacance d'hiver, Rin s'ennuie bien gentiment.  
>Ayant une chambre individuelle, il ne parle jamais à Nitori et le croise rarement <em>–sauf quand une sortie est organisé-<em> et s'il ne lui en veut plus, la trahison est une chose qu'il ne sait pas pardonner.  
>Les mains derrière la tête et allongé sur son lit, il essaie de trouver une chose à faire. Une chose qui ne le fatiguera pas trop et qui ne l'obligera pas à se lever.<br>Observant le ciel au travers de sa fenêtre, la neige tombe encore et s'il aime bien cette saison, il n'est pas prêt à se geler à l'extérieur.  
>Attrapant l'un des livres à ces côtés, il le feuillète mais se fait déranger par un appel.<br>…Un appel de sa mère.

_**_ Allo, ici Rin. **_

_**_ Ne soit pas si sérieux, Rin et Joyeux Anniversaire ! Tu passes à la maison j'espère, je t'attends.**_

Soupirant et se faisant entendre à l'autre bout du combiné, il se fait sermonner par sa génitrice pendant de longues secondes.  
>Et essayant de trouver une parade et de faire abstraction de ce qu'il entend, il répond à sa mère.<p>

_**_ Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai dû travaille et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps. …Mais j'essayerais, promis. …Attend 'man, j'ai un double appel.**_

Appuyant sur une touche et commençant légèrement à maudire les personnes qui veulent l'emmerder, le Matsuoka répond bon gré mal gré.  
>Fermant les yeux, il reconnait immédiatement la voix de l'autre côté et s'asseyant sur son lit, il écoute avec attention son nouvel interlocuteur.<p>

_**_ Sur ton lit à ne rien faire je présume. …C'est pour te prévenir que je termine à 17 heures, vu que tu viens presque chaque soir. **_

_**_ Dit aussi que je viens pour te voir. Ne soit pas si sûr de toi, tu veux. **_

_**_ T'es mignon quand tu essaie d'être crédible toi ! Bon alors a tout à l'heure et ne fainéante pas trop.**_

_**_ Ferme-là, je fais ce que je veux. Bon tu m'excuse, j'ai un autre appel et je le fais attendre pour toi ! A tout à l'heure.**_

_**_ Ah je savais que t-… **__-bip, bip, bip-_

_**_ 'Man désolé. Je vais devoir te laisser, à plus tard.**_

Jetant son cellulaire plus loin, il se laisse de nouveau tomber en arrière sur son matelas. Sa mère ne sait pas ce que ça lui coûte d'entendre le mot « joyeux » et son prénom dans la même phrase.  
>Il est sûr que ce mot n'est pas pour lui alors c'est normal qu'il coupe court à la conversation, non !?<br>Frottant son visage et bougonnant seul, le Matsuoka décide tout de même de se bouger et de sortir de son antre.  
>Enfilant ces baskets et agrippant son manteau, il termine sa tenue avec un bonnet pour sortir de sa chambre –<em>de son enveloppe protectrice<em>-.  
>Le froid vient immédiatement lui frapper le visage –<em>une fois en dehors de Samezuka-<em> et sentant quelques flocons tomber sur son nez, il se cache dans son large col que son pull porte.  
>Il a encore deux heures à remplir et voulant en terminer vite avec sa mère, il se dit qu'il a déjà une bonne excuse pour quitter la maison familiale !<p>

… .

Un casque sur la tête, il écoute en boucle une musique qu'il apprécie et là, contre un mur et toujours sous la neige, Rin se frigorifie sur place –_mais ça, il l'a voulu_- !  
>Les mains dans les poches et regardant certaines personnes traverser les rues, il saisit <em>–sans le montrer- <em>à cause d'une main qui lui happe l'épaule.  
>Fronçant les sourcils, un large sourire l'accueille et balayant d'une main le visage face au sien, il sent déjà la réplique venir.<br>Tout aussi vêtu que lui, Seijuurou réajuste correctement le bonnet de son cadet après avoir retiré les écouteurs et l'observant un instant, il le pousse à quitter sa place.  
>Cette rencontre est habituelle pour les deux.<br>Depuis que Seijuurou Mikoshiba a quitté le lycée _–et depuis un certain événement- _Rin s'est attaché à son capitaine _–anciennement-_ et sans comprendre, ils en sont venu à se retrouver presque tous les jours.  
>Rin ne l'avoue pas <em>–ne veut pas l'avouer<em>- mais il est sûr d'être de nouveau amoureux. Pourtant et à cause d'une expérience malheureuse, il garde ces sentiments pour lui.

**_ Alors quel mystérieux inconnu as-tu vu !?**

**_ Il n'était pas là. Il doit surement être malade avec ce temps. **

**_ Bon alors je vais essayer de te consoler le mieux possible. …Allez suis-moi, Blueberry.**

Levant les yeux au ciel, le Matsuoka ne réplique rien et suis sans rechigner son ainé qui porte son sac de cours sur l'une de ces épaules.  
>Épiant du coin de l'œil ce rouge, un sourire intérieur se fait et n'écoutant pas réellement les paroles qui s'envolent au gré du vent, il repense au moment où il est tombé en amour pour cet abruti.<br>Pis c'est pas si comme l'autre n'était au courant de rien _–au contraire-,_ parce qu'à chaque occasion ils font toujours des choses peu catholiques sans jamais n'avoir rien officialisé.  
>Mais Rin a peur et ne rien officialisé est une façon pour lui de ne pas souffrir <em>–même si souvent la jalousie se montre envers certaines camarades de classe de ce rouge-.<em>  
>De son côté, Seijuurou ne presse rien <em>–ne demande rien-<em> parce qu'il connait les craintes du mauve et même s'il nie son envie, même s'il renie ses intentions, il sait que ce mauve est à lui.  
>Et d'ailleurs, il aime beaucoup sentir ce regard sang sur sa personne même s'il fait semblant de rien.<p>

La conversation reprend, le mauve essaie de comprendre ou l'autre l'amène et si des doigts caressent sa joue glacée il ne s'en plaint pas.  
>L'autre en profite <em>–évidemment-<em> et des corps se rapprochent dans l'une des plus grandes allées de la ville.  
>Pendant près de trois quart d'heure le décor passe au second plan car il semble plus intéressé par son ami que par sa destination <em>-à cause d'un sourire qui effleure le visage du capitaine Mikoshiba<em>-.  
>Alors quand ils arrivent face au temple shintoïste, le mauve est un peu surpris et en même temps pas tant que ça. …Le vermeil a toujours d'étrange idée alors il ne dit rien et le suit<em>.<em>  
>Gravissant les marches et s'étonnant du monde aux alentours, ils arrivent très vite au sommet.<br>Par respect ou par envie, Rin montre ces mèches violines au vent et s'avançant vers l'un des édifices _–abandonnant au passage son ainé_- il jette une pièce.  
>Rin fait un vœu, un souhait ou une demande mais peu importe comme on le voit, il veut simplement un bon anniversaire. Une journée et soirée sans peine de cœur.<p>

Le visage éclairé, Mikoshiba ne se lasse pas une seconde de la vision qu'il a.  
>Pourquoi l'a-t-il amené ici !? Uniquement pour cette chose. Pour lui apporter une sécurité<em> –certes imaginaire ou juste pensée- <em>mais une assurance qu'il n'a plus vraiment.  
>Frappant dans ces mains –<em>trois fois<em>-, le violet sent son cœur s'apaiser d'une chose qu'il ne comprend pas et rejoignant le carmin, il le bouscule légèrement –_pour le remercie_r-.  
>Chiffonnant les mèches violines, l'ambiance est douce, calme et incroyablement sereine entre ces deux-là !<br>Ils s'éloignent légèrement du temple, laisse place à d'autres personnes et s'approchant près d'une petite fontaine, Sei' range une mèche et caresse une joue rougie par le froid.  
>Rin capitule sans se battre –<em>entre les mains du rouge, il se sent en sécurité<em>- et tombant dans deux orbes ambre, il se laisse flotter. …Il a peut-être bien fait de sortir.

_**_ Joyeux Anniversaire, Rin. **_

Un cœur se réchauffe. Une lumière est trouvée –_de la même couleur que des iris_- et la voix est basse, envoutante et charmeuse.  
>En vrac, ce mauve ne sait pas comment réagir. Il est heureux de ces mots, lui qui ne voulait plus les entendre. Heureux de les entendre de cette bouche.<br>Alors il ne voit pas son sourire apparaitre, n'y ces prunelles pétiller mais ce n'est pas bien grave puisque Seijuurou récolte tout ça de plein fouet.

**_ Je sais que tu ne veux plus qu'on fête ton anniversaire mais c'est un jour important. Il est important pour moi puisque c'est le tien.**

Tournant le visage sur le côté et fixant le sol plus qu'autre chose, des mots s'échappent de la bouche du lilas. Des mots pensés et quelque peu embarrassant.  
>Embarrassant puisque des joues rougissent et cette fois, ce n'est pas dû au froid.<p>

**_ Si c'est toi, ça m'vas. …Merci.**

**_ Embrasse-moi si tu veux me remercier. **

Gonflant les joues et fixant durement son capitaine, Rin essaie de comprendre.  
>Mikoshiba est-il seulement sérieux !? …A première vue oui et il ne sait pas quoi faire.<p>

**_ Capitaine…, on n'est pas seul. **

**_ Et alors, on ne les verra plus jamais. …J'attends. **

Mordant sa lèvre, le lilas scrute la moindre petite expression sur le visage du rouge et regardant les alentours _–là ou le passage est fréquent_- il hésite.  
>De longues minutes passent, un vermillon attend et sans prévenir <em>–ayant pris sa décision ou même pas-<em> Rin se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose ses lèvres sur celle de son ami.  
>Souriant largement, Seijuurou se permet d'emprisonner son cadet, de passer une main sur la nuque de celui-ci et d'approfondir le baiser.<br>Parce qu'il en a envie. Parce qu'il veut lui montrer quelque chose. Parce qu'il adore l'embrasser.  
>Ne repoussant pas ce « cadeau » Rin s'agrippe au manteau de Sei' et suit avec envie la langue câline qui le guide.<br>Là, ils partagent leur monde avec les autres et tant pis si les autres détestent ! Ce n'est pas grave, puisque pour la première fois Rin à un anniversaire plaisant.

**_ C'est évident mais je préfère te le dire clairement, tu n'es plus sur le marché. Tu es à moi.**

**_ Ferme-là, crétin. …Tu m'invites au salon !? Je n'ai pas encore eu de gâteau. **

La demande n'est pas masquée et cette chose fait sourire le rouge. D'ailleurs à cette demande un nouveau baiser survient mais cette fois le Mikoshiba se fait repousser.  
>Il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser avec Rin Matsuoka et même si l'autre le sait, il essaie toujours de tenter le diable.<br>Riant et attrapant la main froide du mauve, celui-ci semble réconcilier avec lui-même et l'amenant hors du temple, une dispute survient.  
>Gentillette et plaisante, une dispute comme ils en ont l'habitude et durant vingt minutes, ils bravent le froid et la neige.<br>Les petites dents pointues qui se montrent sont rayonnantes et ne lâchant pas cette main qui le réchauffe, Rin se plait. …Il se plait et il est amoureux –_sans le montrer mais l'autre le sait_-.  
>Et quand enfin ils arrivent devant la petite enseigne, les deux jeunes hommes s'empressent de se choisir une table et de s'y installer.<p>

**_ Ne bouge pas, je reviens. **

Obéissant bien sagement, Rin se débarrasse de son surplus de vêtement et épiant le large dos de son capitaine, il n'en finit plus d'être heureux _–ce qui lui semble étrange-._  
>Se détachant de sa sublime vue, il plonge au-delà de la vitrine et contemplant le noir de la nuit, il saisit quand face à lui, un petit cupcake apparait avec à son sommet une bougie allumée.<p>

**_ Où est-ce que tu as trouvé cette bougie !?**

**_ J'ai demandé tout simplement. Souffle maintenant avant que la cire ne tombe.**

Un nez se retrousse _–chose incroyablement attendrissante quand cela vient de Rin- _et les joues de Seijuurou s'empourprent de cette chose.  
>Il a envie de dévorer son violet tellement il lui fait envie et alors que de la fumée les entoure, des mains s'accrochent de nouveau –<em>en même temps qu'un tintement se fait entendre<em>-.  
>Face à son gâteau et prenant sa première bouchée, son corps saisit de nouveau quand son prénom s'envole dans les airs.<br>Une sœur. Des amis. Un ancien ami. Ils sont quatre au total et ils s'avancent tous vers une seule et même table. Celle de Rin et Seijuurou.  
>Là, une jeune fille prend place près de son frère <em>–lui souffle deux mots pour une occasion<em>-, un ébène fait la même chose, au même titre qu'un blond alors qu'un brun reste muet.

Ce soir, Rin n'a pas envie d'être triste. A dire vrai, il ne l'est plus grâce à un rouge alors il accepte le fait que sa table s'agrandit.  
>Un brouhaha s'immisce entre eux. Un rencontre fortuite est faite et ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.<br>Malheureusement le caractère effronté de Rin revient au galop et cela fait rire.  
>Finalement sa soirée, sa journée d'anniversaire est parfaite. Il ne veut rien changer. Rien remplacer.<br>Et puis, il a gagné quelque chose. …Une chose précieuse. Un rouge.  
>D'autres rires arrivent, l'ambiance devient bonne enfant et en définitive, un anniversaire est fêté !<br>Maintenant, il faut espérer que l'année prochaine suive le même chemin et sans prétention aucune, celle-ci devrait être dans le même ordre.  
>Avec des petits changements certes mais dans le même esprit.<br>Le chemin a été dur mais, Rin croit avoir trouvé la lumière qui le réchauffe. …Non, il est sûr que son éclaircie de bonheur durera tant qu'il sera au côté d'un gars trop grand, trop souriant et trop beau !

[…]

* * *

><p><strong>Terminé.<strong>

_Alors, on en pense quoi!? ça passe ou c'est a effacer!?_  
><em>Moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, surtout la première partie. J'me suis toujours demandé comment ça s'était passé pour Rin en Australie.<em>  
><em>J'espère que ça vous a plu alors on n'hésite pas à donner son avis!<em>

_**~ Reviewez ~**_

**PS**: J'ai un nouveau projet de fic -_à plusieurs chapitre attention_- sur ce fandom. J'espère qu'il pourra voir le jour prochainement.


End file.
